Sebastian's Short Master
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Sebastian is experiencing some...memory problems. He can't remember how he got to this new country he's never even heard of before, or how he got in a contract with this strange young man. Because of lack in knowledge, he proposes to his new Young Master to change the terms, the new master's goal in exchange for a way back to Sebastian's true Young Master.
1. Chapter 1

I shook my head as I sat up, my hand clutching my head to ease the coming aches. "...What happened?" I asked myself. "The last thing I remember is...there was a turkey in the oven and I noticed there were some dynamite sticks in the meat by possible accident. I tried to correct the problem, but couldn't get to the sticks in time and the turkey exploded right in my hand...I wonder if all the humans were out of the line of fire..." I shook my head again, expelling the distracting thought. "No matter. Where am I now? I don't recognize this place at all."

It was true. If I was still at the manner, the explosion would've blasted me to the garden at the furthest. However, I was sitting in a bench in a city I didn't recognize. Looking around again, I noticed other differences than just the location. There were wagons without horses and a complete change in the common attire. All the clothes seemed to be more sleek and casual, however still fairly nice-looking. Few men wore ties, and even fewer women wore skirts and dresses.

...Where was I?

Suddenly, I felt a summon from my master. I thought he might have some answers, so I followed the call.

When I got there, though, my young master was nowhere in sight. Still, I felt that it was the correct place of the call. Inside, there was a young boy dressed in a black tank top and black pants with red and brown boots. Down his back was long golden hair in a single braid and wide, round golden eyes covered his face. He was presenting a metal right arm to a young woman with widened blue eyes and pale yellow hair tied in a long ponytail, a pale pink bandana tied over her head. On each of her ears was at least four piercings filled with a variation of silver hooped and light violet-blue stud earrings. Her breasts were covered with a strapless black cloth and she had a pale green jump suit with the top half tied around her waist, using the bottom half as a pair of pants. She also had black boots over her feet, and black engineering gloves over her hands with a silver colored wrench in one clenched hand.

The young couple stared at me with questioning widened eyes and tilted heads. "...I'm looking for someone." I admitted. "He's fairly short, fairly short tempered, and is typically a brat." I shielded my own mouth the moment my words reached my ears. I couldn't believe that I called my young master a brat.

The young woman huffed out a sigh. "Edward! What did you do to this man?!"

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!" Edward defended himself. "God, Winry! Why do you think that just because he's talking about a short guy with a short temper, that automatically makes it me?!"

I forced a smile. "...I'm sorry, I wasn't specific enough." I confessed. "The young man I'm searching for has a physical disability on his right side."

"Edward!"

"I'm telling you, Winry! It wasn't me!"

I couldn't understand why I was being so vague. I was talking about my young master. Yet, for some reason, I could give no specifics about him. The harder I tried, the more blurry his image was and the more muffled the sound of his voice became in my head. I couldn't even remember his name. All I could remember was what I already told the young couple. Still, I felt that I had to try. I took off my left glove and, after checking to be sure the mark was still there, showed the couple the purple seal. "The boy I'm looking for has this mark on him!" I exclaimed. "I don't know how else to avoid miscommunication!"

Winry looked back at the metal arm attached to Edward's shoulder with a raised brow. "...You mean this?" she asked, forcing the mechanical arm into my view. Sure enough, there was a mark on the back of the silvery metal hand that matched my own.

Edward looked at the mark closer. "What?! I thought that was just a weird transmutation circle! If it's not, then what is it?!"

I smiled. This young man matched my description, so, though I didn't know him, and he obviously didn't know me, I accepted him as my young master. "Allow me to explain." I offered. "The mark on your mechanical hand means that you have a contract with me." I explained. "Now, normally the terms of the contract are simple, your soul in return to assistance in reaching your ultimate goal. However, because I don't recall signing a contract with you, and I do recall you using the term 'transmutation circle'. I'll accept different terms." I ignored his look of shock as I stated the new terms. "In return for assisting you in your goal, you assist me in returning to the young man who has willingly sold his soul to me, the young man I was searching for earlier."

The young blonde shook his head, allowing his braid to smack his face. "...Selling my soul…?" he asked. "...return you home…? ...I don't know…"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear." I huffed with an edge in my voice. "As long as you have that mark on your hand, I can always find you. Though I'm not completely sure, I believe that no matter what you do to that hand or arm, I will still be able to find you. I highly doubt that you were selected at random to bear that mark."

Winry shrugged. "Well, Ed, you are the best alchemist at home, and the youngest State Alchemist. you can figure it out."

"Besides." I took back the young man's attention. "Until both sides of the contract is fulfilled, I must do all you command of me without question."

That seemed to win him over as Edward smirked at me. "...Anything I say, you have to do?" he asked. "Braid Winry's hair!"

"Yes, my Lord." I stated. Just as promised, I followed the command without question.

The young couple stared at me when I was done. "...That was fast…" Edward stated.

"...How's it look?" Winry asked, reaching back and pulling the braid over her shoulder to view my handiwork. "...That's pretty cool."

I gave her a single french braid in her yellow hair all the way down her back. I even took the bandana from her head and tied it loosely around her neck while using the hair tie she used for her ponytail to tie the braid. All this was accomplished in a record time of 18 seconds.

The smile only grew of Edward's face. "So, I say anything, and you have to do it. And in exchange, I just have to open a portal to your home with a transmutation circle?" he asked as I nodded. "That's great! Figuring out that kind of transmutation and what will be a proper payment will take some time, but I'm sure there's something in the library." He then tilted his head at me. "...I don't think I caught your name by the way."

I gave my signature smile as I bowed my head at my new young master. "I am known as Sebastian Michaelis."


	2. Cat Fight

Chapter 1: Cat Fight

Once Edward wrapped his head around the idea that he had a contract with me, he explained everything I needed to know about his goal and all the basics of his alchemy as we walked across the city's park. "Finding a proper payment to open a portal for you to get home won't be easy." he stated as he waltzed down the street, leaning back with his gloved hands behind his head. "But, I'll try and see what I can do for you. In the meantime, you have to help Alphonse and I get a Philosopher's Stone." he restated the terms of our modified contract.

"What exactly is a Philosopher's Stone?" I asked.

"It's the only object in the history of alchemy that can make a transmutation with no equivalent exchange." he explained. "It's making something out of nothing. With it, Alphonse and I can get our full flesh and blood bodies back."

I nodded in understanding before looking around. "Where is this 'Alphonse'?" I asked. "And who is he to you? A childhood friend?"

Edward raised a brow to me as he stopped to give me a look. Was it something I said? "Alphonse is my little brother." he answered. "I think he's sorting something out with the Colonel. I'm not sure though." he sighed as he continued walking.

I bit my lip. What was wrong with me? I didn't understand why I was being so blunt and cold. Normally, I'd try to be subtle and not ask any questions that meant nothing to me or would have no effect on my job, but something came over me. Though I didn't know why, it was obvious that I was not the same demon I was back in London.

"Brother, who's that?!" asked a new voice.

Edward smiled as I acknowledged the new comer. He was large. Taller than me, and far broader shoulders. His eyes were a glowing red and he was wearing a full suit of armor. He didn't have any part of his real body showing, which put me in a state of confusion. "Hey Al! Where've you been?"

"The Colonel wanted me to get us ready for our next assignment." the armored man stated.

I simply tapped Edward's shoulder as the short young man jumped before smirking. "Oh yeah! Al, meet Sebastian. He's gonna help us out, and guess what?! He agreed to do anything I tell him to without question! Watch this!" I sighed and rolled my eyes as he turned to me. "Get me a fresh apple from that tree!"

With a quick bow and "Yes, my Lord." I leapt in the tree Edward specified and zig-zagged through the branches. I scanned all the fruits in the tree. When I found my prize, I snatched the biggest, reddest apple hidden between the green leaves and leapt back to the grassy ground, giving the fruit to the short man.

Edward smiled, taking the apple from my hand, as his armored companion gave me a blank stare. "Now, Sebastian," he addressed me, eating the apple. "This is Alphonse, my younger brother."

I couldn't help the look of surprise. "...Younger brother?" I had to ask. When Ed growled, I could hardly hold back the chuckle. "I apologise for my ignorance and bluntness, but I assumed that young siblings are supposed to be smaller or shorter than the older siblings."

Edward growled. Alphonse had to hold him in an iron grip (pun intended) as the blonde seemed out for blood. "Brother! Please calm down! I thought you'd be used to it by now!" I simply subsided my small chuckles and watched the brothers, the shorter of the two yelling at the top of his lungs what I could only assume as death threats. I wasn't ordered to intervene, so I didn't come to my new young master's rescue.

Suddenly a sound caught my attention. I knew that sound all too well. Rushing over, I separated the brothers and stared at Alphonse critically. "What are you doing?!" Edward yelled as I held him an arm's length away from me. "Let g-"

"Shush!" I hissed. "...Listen."

When the sound filled the air again, I released the blonde, feeling him slouch and hearing him sigh. "...Al…"

"I-it wasn't me!" Alphonse exclaimed, backing away from me. "I swear! You're hearing things, brother!"

I smirked as I approached the suit of armor. "Now, would you be so kind as to explain to me how you can fit something like that in that armor of yours and walk as if it's nothing?"

Edward marched in front of me and took Alphonse's arm in his own mechanical grip. "Come on, Al. You know the drill."

"Oh, come on!" the younger brother cried as he was dragged to a distant ally way. I followed the two closely. "Come on, brother! Please don't!"

"Al, quit being a crybaby." Edward huffed back. When the three of us got to the ally, Edward held out his hand and sighed. "Cough it up."

Alphonse shook his head. "N-no! It's not what you think! Honest! There's nothing to cough up!"

Edward glanced up to me and smirked. "Oh, I almost forgot that I got you now." he stated. "Sebastian, get Al's helmet off." he commanded.

I smiled. "Yes, my Lord." I stated, removing my gloves as I came up to the armored brother. "Now, I shall see for myself if my ears deceived me."

Alphonse shook in his iron suit as he dodged to the left, which I blocked easily. When he tried the other way, I blocked his path yet again. With my smile slithering larger across my lips, I took the brother's helmet in my grip and pulled. Alphonse tried to resist, forcing his helmet down on his neck with his leathered hands, which only provoked me to pull harder. With a final yank, the helmet was finally off. I sighed in relief as I looked over at the face behind the helmet. I tilted my head in confusion when I saw only an empty shell.

Edward sighed. "I'll explain later." he promised me. "Right now, clear out the armor."

"Yes, my Lord." I stated as I looked deeper inside, the leather hands, which I now knew were empty, pushed me off fruitlessly. I looked all over inside and was quick to find the culprit for the sound that I heard from the suit before.

The creature now being pulled out of the suit by my hand was extremely small and was grey with black stripes across its back. The fur was short, but tickled my bare hand. Looking at the small thing, I could see the ribs; it was only skin and bone with a belly only hardly noticeably bulging past its ribs. Its paws were small and its ears were pushed back as its small head lowered like a human would sink in their own shoulders.

Upon seeing the small, defenceless creature, Edward smacked his head. "...Al, you know we don't have the ability to care for pets. That includes all the stray cats that run up to you on the street!"

"But Edward!" Alphonse cried, putting his helmet back on. "She was all alone and starving! What was I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know! But we can't take care of a cat!" the older brother yelled back before he turned to me. "Sebastian! Talk some sense into him! We can't keep cats!"

I didn't know what to do. The kitten was so small and helpless. It sought out Alphonse for a reason. She had to have depended on the younger brother for some measure of time. However, at the same time, Edward was the one with the contract seal. Although, my orders were only to talk sense.

"I can easily provide food for a kitten." I stated, now holding the small cat in both my hands and nuzzling her fur. "She won't eat much, even though she's starving. Actually, it's because she's starving that she won't eat much due to her digestive system being left inactive for an extended measure of time. If we even tried to give her a normal sized meal, she'll either undergo large amounts of pain, or die, so only giving her snack-like portions would be better, which is what we can spare, or I can provide."

Edward stared at me, his eye twitching as his brows furrowed. Alphonse looked at me blankly, though by the way he held his hands in a pleading way, I could tell he was grateful for coming to his defence. "This cat has been dependent on Alphonse for a measure of time, so if we leave her out, she'll die on her own. Unless you have an allergy to felines, how would you live with yourself knowing that you condemned a defenceless creature to die a slow and painful death such as starvation?"

The blonde continued twitching as Alphonse stared at him, waiting for his comeback to determine the feline's fate. "...You...I...We can't protect it!" he fought back.

"Since Alphonse is literally an empty iron shell, she can stay protected inside his breast plate." I suggested.

"What gives?!" Edward tantrumed. "I thought you had to do everything I say without question! Why are you arguing with me?!"

"My orders weren't to construct an argument opposed to Alphonse and the kitten." I smirked. "My orders were simply, as you put it, talk sense into the matter." My master dropped his jaw as I smiled. "Still, at the end of the day, it's you that will face the consequences of this argument, because you're the one with the final say, being my master and Alphonse's older brother."

I watched as he growled. "Fine. You win." he stated reluctantly. "But I'm not responsible if it dies!"

I smiled my signature smile mixed with that of a child on Christmas morning, getting a gift that was truly unexpected but still a great joy. Edward was much more lenient than my previous master...which honestly scared me.

What if he would back out of our contract? Was this argument an example of an inability to hold his ground when faced with an obstacle, or a capability to compromise for his partnership with his brother and pick his battles wisely?


End file.
